


O jogo do sabre de luz.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: Em uma linha temporal onde Luke sentiu a presença de Snoke crescendo na Galáxia e o foi enfrentar antes que ele tornasse seu sobrinho para o lado negro, instituindo após isso o seu templo Jedi, tendo Ben se tornado seu aprendiz e a seguir Cavaleiro Jedi na busca por justiça pela Galáxia, nós temos uma Rey que fora resgatada por Luke há muitos anos atrás, depois de ter sido trocada por bebida pelos pais, e que com a ajuda de Luke aprendeu a lidar com sentimentos e a Força desde seus dez anos de idade, se tornando agora, recém completados os 19 anos, uma das mais poderosas padwans e provavelmente a próxima a ocupar o posto de Cavaleiro Jedi junto a Luke nas viagens dele.Ben deixou o templo aos 20 anos quando se sentiu preparado como Cavaleiro Jedi e quis ficar próximo dos pais na luta deles, cada um ao seu modo, para manter ordem na Galáxia.Só que nos ultimos anos uma nova ameaça tem se mostrado mais presente e ele finalmente vai aceitar a proposta do tio de ter um Padwan para acompanha-lo nas missões da República.Assim Ben chega no templo numa noite em que o jogo do Sabre de Luz está acontecendo e a iniciante da noite é justamente Rey.





	O jogo do sabre de luz.

A risada de Luke encheu a noite quando ele saiu de sua cabana acompanhado do seu sobrinho, indo na direção das escadas de pedra de Ahch-To que levavam as cabanas dos alunos e áreas de treino e meditação ao ar livre.  
Ben tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto com as mãos escondidas em seu robe Jedi marrom escuro e o capuz jogado para trás, tentando não revirar os olhos para mais uma das piadas que apenas o tio achava engraçada.  
\- Ah filho, eu realmente senti a sua falta. – Luke disse suspirando satisfeito – Você é sem dúvidas a medida perfeita do seu pai e da sua mãe, com um leve toque dos seus avós.  
Ben parou os passos e mirou o tio um pouco contrariado por ele mencionar Vader, mesmo que de um jeito tão amplo. Luke percebeu, enquanto o sobrinho baixava o olhar, que a convivência com Leia e Han talvez não tenha sido assim tão boa para a aceitação do jovem quanto as origens dos Skywalkers.  
Respirando fundo, Luke baixou o olhar. Um vento vindo do mar balançava as suas vestes Jedi na cor cinza e bege, enquanto ele anotava mentalmente que teria de visitar a irmã em breve.  
\- Enfim. - Mestre Skywalker suspirou e ergueu o olhar para o ultimo dos dois sóis do planeta se pondo no mar - Vamos ao que realmente o trouxe aqui, Ben.  
\- Tio. - Ben apertou os lábios e então ergueu também o olhar para os sóis enquanto inspirava fundo - Há um distúrbio na Força. Um mal vem crescendo, e é a Primeira Ordem. Mesmo não vendo qualquer influencia do lado negro da Força neles, acho que se tratam apenas de militares querendo o retorno do Império, ainda assim eles tem provocado desequilíbrio atacando planetas indefesos. Acho que está na hora de, de alguma forma, nos prepararmos para defender a Galáxi...  
Ben parou o que dizia ao notar o movimento negativo com as mãos no ar que Luke fazia. O sobrinho se virou para o tio franzindo a testa.  
\- Me desculpe, Ben. Mas eu já havia deixado claro para a sua mãe e o senado, os Jedi não são guerreiros, são defensores da paz...  
\- Sim mas....  
\- Não, Ben, eu sei o que você vai dizer, combater a Primeira Ordem é o mesmo que paz. Mas não. Paz é mais um estado de espírito que alcançamos quando fazemos a coisa certa, que no caso é defender quem amamos e não perseguir aqueles que odiamos. Os Jedi não podem e não irão se engajar em guerras galáticas. Mas tenha certeza que estaremos lá para defender os indefesos.  
Solo tinha a boca levemente aberta, a lingua se agitando ali dentro enquanto se controlava para não dizer algo que fosse se arrepender, os olhos incrédulos sobre o tio. Ele então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo assentindo com a cabeça ao notar que o tio simplesmente não cederia.  
Luke mantinha seu queixo erguido e olhar determinado olhando o ultimo sol finalmente posto.  
\- Muito bem. - ele também ergueu o queixo naquela direção - Eu havia alertado mamãe... - Luke lançou um olhar curioso sobre Ben que imediatamente percebeu o que havia dito e baixou o olhar, pigarreando - A senadora Organa. Digo, minha mãe. - Ben fechou os olhos e respirou fundo - É...Eu disse para ela que você não aceitaria qualquer preparação para guerra ou se juntaria a Resistência. Ainda mais depois que encontrou o antigo templo Jedi para treinar seus padawans.  
Luke concordou com a cabeça enquanto voltava a mirar o horizonte.  
Ben havia deixado o seu mestre quando Luke ainda procurava o antigo templo Jedi e seus textos. Na verdade, quando Ben decidiu por fim ir com seus pais, já um cavaleiro Jedi formado, Luke então o deixou em Chandrila e depois rumou para Jakku, onde encontraria Lor San Tekka com pistas sobre o que o Mestre Jedi tanto buscava.  
Em Jakku Luke encontrou o que faltava do mapa para achar o antigo templo Jedi, e também uma estranha manifestação da Força. Poderosa, porém ainda muito bruta: Rey. Ele acabou por ficar no planeta mais alguns dias até encontrar a menina e enfim mais alguns dias até convencer a pequena de que ela precisava ser treinada, e tentar abrir os olhos dela dos traumas que o abandono lhe causaram.  
Assim, no dia em que Luke deixou o sobrinho novamente com sua irmã e melhor amigo, ele perdeu seu melhor aluno, para logo a seguir encontrar sua melhor aluna. A menina Rey apenas cresceu dentro da Força e em técnica, e para alguém que não possui o potencial do sangue dos Skywalkers, ela era muito poderosa com a Força. Luke baixou o olhar pensando na sua Padawan "mais forte do que ela sabe".  
Ben esperou o tio ter o seu momento e olhou para as escadas e cabanas lá embaixo. Ele nunca estivera ali antes, até mesmo chegar ali teria sido impossível se não fosse o mapa que Luke deixou para Leia em uma das visitas. O jovem Skywalker suspirou, ele conseguia sentir a Força fluindo ali.  
\- Falando em meus Padawans, já que você vem aqui em busca de ajuda e eu não seria capaz de te deixar ir sem ao menos oferecer alguma, o que acha de levar um deles para te ajudar nas viagens diplomáticas nos planetas sob a proteção da República e Resistência?  
\- Você não estaria na verdade tentando me empurrar um aprendiz para fazer de mim um mestre como há muito vem insistindo, estaria?  
\- Não, de modo algum. - os dois conversavam olhando sempre a frente, observando a ilha, se conheciam muito bem para já saber qual expressão o outro tinha na face.  
\- Ah! Porque eu na verdade tinha justamente pensado em levar daqui um aprendiz para me ajudar, caso você não aceitasse o pedido de ajuda da minha mãe.  
Luke se virou para o sobrinho com a boca levemente aberta e então baixou o rosto, estalando os lábios.  
\- Bom, neste caso, sim, eu estaria tentando fazer você levar um dos meus alunos para torna-lo seu aprendiz. - o velho mestre confessou provocando um leve sorriso no canto do lábio esquerdo do sobrinho, que o mirou com um brilho divertido no olhar.  
O velho tio entendeu quando Ben ainda era pequeno que tentar forçar ele a fazer algo ou ser o que ele não era seria o caminho mais curto para perder Ben. Por isso todas as decisões foram sempre tomadas junto com o menino, para evitar que ele acabasse por abraçar o lado sombrio. Foi assim que eles conseguiram evitar que Snoke tomasse o coração dele, e ao mesmo tempo, foi assim que conseguiram derrotar a nova ameaça do lado negro, quando Luke em uma luta que quase tirou sua vida, conseguiu derrota-lo. Com uma grande ajuda de Ben, é claro, mas isso nem Leia e nem Han nunca poderiam saber.  
Luke por um instante até pensara em ceder ao medo e tentar forçar Ben a ir com ele para o templo e treinar como um Jedi, tentando assim afastar as influencias do lado negro, que mesmo Leia conseguia sentir. Mas então ele lembrou que o medo é o caminho para o lado negro, e como foi justamente o medo de perder alguém que fez seu pai cair no lado sombrio, então ele convenceu Leia e Han e juntos eles explicaram a Ben o passado sombrio do avô, e mostraram que sempre estariam lá por ele. Foi assim que Ben decidiu que precisava aprender mais sobre seu legado na Força, assim como depois que se formou Cavaleiro Jedi ele decidiu que precisava voltar para o pai, aprender tudo sobre pilotar naves, e então, agora, estava ao lado da mãe, ajudando em seus compromissos políticos como seu guarda pessoal. Não que Leia precise muito de alguém para protegê-la, mas ter o filho próximo a deixa muito mais confiante e feliz.  
\- A sua preciosa Rey, talvez. - Ben disse dando alguns passos a frente e começando a descer as escadas.  
Luke olhou surpreso para o sobrinho cogitando se ele não estava lendo seus pensamentos, pois Rey era realmente quem viera a sua mente.  
\- É, talvez. - ele suspirou lembrando como Rey estava realmente preparada para ser uma Cavaleiro Jedi, mas também como ela parecia não se encaixar muito bem em grupos. A menina de Jakku destoava muito do grupo da mesma idade dela, quase sempre isolada e treinando. Se ela fosse acompanhar o sobrinho em missões diplomáticas ela teria que saber como lidar com as pessoas - Acho que ela pode aproveitar mais algumas lições antes de tomar outro mestre.  
\- Você se preocupa com ela. - Ben parou quase no fim da escada, olhando para o tio ainda lá em cima, sentindo os sentimentos quase paternais do tio por ela.  
\- É minha aluna. Eu me preocupo com todos os meus alunos. - ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando significativo para o sobrinho que deu um sorriso sem dentes e assentiu, enquanto o tio começava a descer ali também - Mas é claro que em se tratando de uma tão poderosa como ela, minha preocupação talvez seja desproporcional.  
Ben terminara de descer a escadaria e então se virou para o tio, apertando o olhar sobre ele. Seu mestre sempre disse como Ben era o mais poderoso sensitivo da Força que já encontrara, e como era destinado a algo grande como todos os Skywalkers. Até Rey chegar e seu tio começar a dizer o quão surpreende é a vontade da Força, criando poderosos sensitivos mesmo sem qualquer linhagem.  
De certo modo isso era um alívio, já que o tio já não o pressionava mais com o discurso do destino que a Força prevê para os Skywalkers. De outro, seu ego constantemente era atingido por não ser mais o mais poderoso aluno do seu mestre Skywalker, mas apenas um dos.  
\- Que assim seja. - Ben suspirou e olhou para as cabanas a sua frente, Luke finalmente o alcançando - Mas não se esqueça que nós os aprendizes somos o que vocês mestres nos fazem. E se você fez dela uma verdadeira Jedi, não há o que temer.  
\- É, eu sei. - agora foi Luke quem começou a caminhar a frente - Mas a partir do momento em que ela for com você, não será mais minha aluna, e daí então ela será o que você for moldar.  
Ben então parou, baixando o olhar. De fato, ele tomando ela por aprendiz a responsabilidade pelos caminhos tomados por ela dali adiante seria dele.  
\- Eu... - ele inspirou fundo - Acho que vou confiar que você fez de mim não só um bom Jedi, mas também um bom mestre.  
Luke parou e se virou para trás, um meio sorriso e a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.  
\- Que isso, filho, não seja humilde. Nós sabemos que você herdou o charme do seu pai. Você é um mestre sem precisar de mim para fazer isso de você. - Ben franzia a testa para o tio com uma expressão de descrédito - Lembra como era quando nós começamos? Metade dos alunos só queriam ter aulas com você, mesmo eu sendo o único mestre. Arrisco dizer que se algum dia brigássemos eles iriam com você onde você fosse.  
Ben soltou um sorriso acanhado e olhou para baixo lembrando dos velhos companheiros, muito fiéis.  
\- Você e seu ciúmes dos alunos.  
\- Ah, você nega? - Luke então se virou para o sobrinho que ergueu o olhar para ele - Então me diga, quantos dos que se formaram aqui ainda se correspondem com você?  
Ben franziu a testa para o tio. Da velha turma em que Ben começara, e até as que se seguiram, não haviam mais nenhum ali no templo. Todos ali eram novatos trazidos logo após a descoberta do templo. Isso pois, assim que finalmente se formaram Jedi cada um seguiu seu caminho, ou retornando para seu planeta para defender a paz lá, ou para disseminar as lições dos Jedi, ou até mesmo em missões para descobrir mais sobre os Jedi e resgatar sua história. O que se deu quase ao mesmo tempo que Ben decidira voltar para a família. É, talvez o tio estivesse certo, talvez ele fosse para os seus antigos colegas um tipo de modelo a ser seguido.  
\- Como assim quantos deles? - Ben caminhou até o tio com cautela - Todos que ainda estão vivos, é claro. Acaso não se comunicam com você?  
\- Filho, se eu não sentisse através da Força quando eles se vão, eu nem mesmo saberia que algum deles se uniu a Força. - Luke disse em uma voz baixa quase triste.  
É sempre dolorosa a um mestre a lembrança de um aluno que se foi. Mesmo sabendo que se foram em defesa da paz. Eram poucos os que se uniam a Força, é claro, os tempos são ainda relativamente de paz, mas ainda assim...  
\- Ah... - Ben baixou o olhar e suspirou - Lamento. Em defesa deles, porém... - jogando os ombros para trás e se adiantando até o centro do pátio das cabanas, Ben continuou - Você é um tipo de muito difícil acesso. Nem mesmo eu consigo te contatar aqui.  
Luke abriu a boca já sabendo que não tinha resposta, a fechando logo a seguir e meneando a cabeça para o lado direito em concordância.  
\- Está certo. Vamos concordar então que ambos estamos errados. Você não será apenas um bom mestre por causa de mim mas porquê tem um talento para isso, e eu não sou preterido por meus alunos, mas apenas de dificil acesso.  
\- Ótimo, nós dois perdemos. Parece justo.  
Tio e sobrinho acenaram um para o outro com um sorriso sem dentes.  
\- Pois bem, se não terei a sua preciosa Rey como aprendiz, posso ao menos conhecer a garota?  
Ben não podia esconder que estava curioso sobre ela.  
Na sua mente ela se parecia muito com Rithu, uma ex-aluna que estudara com Ben e por vezes conseguira derrubar ele com a força de seus braços. Ela era uma humanoide da altura dele, pele morena, queixo duro e um sorriso largo e gentil. É claro que ela não era tão poderosa na Força, mas com certeza Ben não conseguiria pensar em uma Jedi mais poderosa que aquela. Agora ele enfim conheceria alguém a altura de Rithu.  
\- Eu ainda não decidi se... - Luke suspirou, melhor não tentar explicar agora que ele ainda estava pensando sobre o assunto - Que seja, venha comigo. Acredito que a essa hora ela já tenha terminado a meditação do pôr do sol.  
Eles deram alguns passos e três cuidadoras então começaram a resmungar quase num grunhido atrás deles. Os dois se viraram.  
Uma delas, provavelmente a líder, veio gesticulando com as mãos para Luke, que revirava os olhos e então balançava a cabeça concordando.  
\- Cuidadoras. - Luke explicou para Ben virando o rosto mas sem tirar os olhos delas - Vivem reclamando de tudo que fazemos aqui. Supostamente elas tem que nos ajudar na nossa missão com a Força, mas adoram mesmo é reclamar. - o mestre lançou um olhar irritado para o sobrinho antes se virar para a cuidadora - Está bem, está bem. Eu vou evitar passar aqui quando o sol já estiver posto para que vocês possam fazer a limpeza. Isso foi só por hoje. Como vocês podem ver eu tenho visita.  
Ben olhou do tio para a figura que parecia um tipo aquático com roupas puídas, lenços na cabeça, de pele escamosa e verde escura. Luke apenas balançava a cabeça concordando com tudo, uma expressão de enfado no rosto.  
O sobrinho percebeu então porque as cuidadoras reclamavam tanto.  
\- Me desculpem. - Ben se adiantou e se agachou próximo da figura, que deu um passo para trás assustada com a atitude, as outras cuidadoras ao redor também sussurrando em descrédito. Ele só esperava que não tivesse feito nada muito ofensivo - Eu infelizmente não entendo a sua lingua, mas se você entender a minha, por favor - ele colocou as mãos juntas ao peito e depois as dirigiu para a cuidadora - aceite as minhas desculpas. Eu me retirarei, imediatamente.  
Luke erguia a sobrancelha esquerda para a cena.  
A cuidadora líder olhou Ben nos olhos que estavam na altura dos dela. Assentindo com a cabeça ela se virou para Luke e disse algumas palavras, dando então as costas para eles.  
\- O que foi que ela disse? - Ben perguntou se erguendo.  
\- Que podemos ficar o quanto quisermos. - Luke se virou para o sobrinho com uma expressão de divertimento - Como eu dizia, você tem o charme dos Solo, sem dúvida.  
Ben soltou um riso acanhado e baixou o rosto enquanto se virava para seguir o tio até uma das cabanas para conhecer a famosa Rey.  
Alguns passos e eles enfim encontraram uma cabana com um pano pesado cobrindo a abertura na estrutura de pedras colocadas uma sobre as outras.  
Luke franziu a testa ao chegar ali em frente e chamar pela aluna sem ser atendido. Ben mirou o tio e encontrou um olhar preocupado.  
\- Eu vou entrar para ver o que acontece. Espere aqui.  
\- Está certo. - Ben disse, respirando fundo e segurando para si mesmo a opinião de que o tio não deveria ir entrando nas cabanas dos alunos no meio da noite sem ser convidado.  
Alguns segundos e o pano se moveu, chamando a atenção de Ben que com expectativa esperava enfim conhecer a famosa Rey.  
Ben franziu a testa para o que viu, porém.  
\- Não está. - disse um Luke saindo da cabana levemente aturdido - Rey nunca deixou passar a hora de meditação.  
\- Vai ver ela encontrou outro lugar mais propício para meditar.  
Luke que olhava ao redor preocupado então se virou para o sobrinho, os olhos ganhando um brilho de esperança.  
\- Verdade. Ela deve ter ido a algum lugar para se concentrar melhor. A pedra do templo do Primeiro Jedi, talvez. - ambos concordaram com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo - Mas seria bom eu tentar encontrá-la. Até onde sei seu tempo é curto aqui e seria bom que ao menos se conhecessem antes de você partir amanhã.  
\- É, eu realmente não tenho muito tempo. Entre você me designar o novo aluno amanhã e eu conhecer o templo do Primeiro Jedi e os textos sagrados, acho que não restará muito tempo para conhecê-la apropriadamente.  
\- Exatamente. - Luke esfregou as mãos nervoso uma na outra, uma leve desconfiança tomando ele - Vá, filho. Vá descansar. Amanhã eu apresento vocês.  
\- Não, tio, eu posso esperar.  
\- Sim. Claro. - Luke ergueu um olhar vazio para o sobrinho - Você pode. - Luke suspirou - Mas não aqui. Pode ir. Eu te chamo se for o caso.  
\- Tio, algum problema?  
Luke pensou por um instante no que responder. Ben já fora aluno dele e com certeza já aprontara o que os alunos jovens sempre aprontam, mas o Mestre Skywalker preferiria que o jovem Skywalker não soubesse que ele ainda era ludibriado por Padawans com hormônios em ebulição.  
\- Nenhum. Rey está certamente meditando em... Não muito longe daqui. Logo aparecerá. Pode ir.  
Ele sentiu o tio nervoso, mas entendeu que seria melhor não insistir ali.  
\- Muito bem, você é o mestre. – Ben disse e então meneou a cabeça num cumprimento - Eu estarei na Falcon.  
Luke respondeu o cumprimento e acompanhou com o olhar o sobrinho se virar e ir na direção das escadarias.  
Quando Ben alcançou o topo da escadaria ele então se virou e constatou que seu tio não estava mais ali.  
\- Onde terá se metido a poderosa Rey? – ele tinha um olhar divertido para a ideia de que a menina não era assim tão disciplinada como o tio gostava de se gabar. Mas a diversão logo se foi quando ele sentiu algo, não na Força, mas no seu campo de visão periférica: um vulto atrás das cabanas – Olá?  
Ben prendeu a respiração rapidamente, resistindo a puxar seu sabre de luz. Olhando para os lados e se percebendo sozinho ele considerou a ideia de ir em busca do tio, que devia conhecer a ilha muito bem e poderia explicar o que acontecia. Mas então outro vulto se fez ver, e de repente Ben se viu apertando os olhos para dois ou três alunos em robes seguindo pelo meio das cabanas buscando ficar entre as sombras. O jovem Skywalker sorriu. A ilha tinha em si tanto a presença da Força que era difícil distinguir ali os elementos que a possuíam, como jovens Jedi. Por isso talvez fosse muito fácil para os alunos do tio se esgueirar para fora de suas cabanas a noite sem o tio poder divisar eles.  
\- Está certo. Só alguns alunos aproveitando seu tempo livre. – ele disse para si sorrindo, lembrando de como aprontava nos tempos de templo – Nada que precise de um Cavaleiro Jedi.  
Ele se virou e colocou o capuz, mas não conseguiu dar um passo a frente. Alguma coisa parecia chamar ele. Ben apertou os lábios e juntou as sobrancelhas tentando entender o que era aquilo se agitando dentro dele, o compelindo a se virar e ir por entre as cabanas. Respirando fundo e erguendo um olhar firme para frente, ele balançou a cabeça afastando a ideia. Ele não era mais um rapazote. Era um Cavaleiro Jedi.  
Decidido, ele enfim deu um passo a frente. E parou, a cabeça se virando lentamente na direção em que os vultos estiveram há pouco.  
\- Bom, mas talvez seja algo que precise de um Mestre Jedi.  
Ele disse soltando o ar num suspiro e se virando totalmente para trás, descendo as escadas e olhando então para os lados antes de atravessar o pátio. Quando terminou de atravessar ali ele se virou para trás e notou que as tais cuidadoras simplesmente não retornaram para limpá-lo, como se de fato não se importassem com isso...Mas apenas cpm tirar Luke dali! Talvez fosse isso, seu instinto o estava alertando de como as coisas ali estavam estranhas desde o inicio. Ele precisava investigar.  
Passando a mão para ajeitar o capuz de modo a cobrir melhor o rosto, Ben respirou fundo e se inclinou para poder se esgueirar entre as cabanas.  
Depois de passar por algumas delas ele então olhou ao redor e percebeu que já não conseguia mais se localizar, perdido no meio de tantas construções iguais que pareciam formar um labirinto. Nem mesmo a Força o ajudaria a sair daquele lugar.  
Um barulho estridente e irritante o fez se virar para trás assustado.  
Uma cuidadora, não uma das que interpelara ele e Luke antes, mas outra tão irritante quanto, grunhia e gesticulava na direção de Bem e apontando para uma outra direção.  
\- Desculpe. – ele balançava a cabeça perdido – Eu não entendo. Sabe onde posso encontrar os outros? – a cuidadora não parava de falar e então começou a empurrar Ben pelas pernas o forçando a seguir na direção que ela apontara antes – Não, olha, eu estou procurando meu tio. Nada demais.  
Ele tentava se explicar e então revirou os olhos percebendo que a criatura sequer lhe dava ouvidos. Quando já abria a boca para voltar a falar algo, ela parou de empurrá-lo e então Ben notou que estava parado diante de uma abertura de uma cabana, a qual estava fechada com uma grande placa de metal.  
\- Mas o que...- ele não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta para a cuidadora, ela apenas se adiantou, deu batidas na placa com intervalos irregulares e se retirou.  
Ele olhou para trás vendo a cuidadora sumir no meio das construções e então se virou para frente, ouvindo o rangido do metal contra as pedras enquanto a placa se movia. 

\- Isso é errado! – Rey disse pela enésima vez, segurando o capuz mais a frente do rosto, pela ponta, olhando ao seu redor a cabana cheia de outros alunos, alguns da mesma idade que ela, mas a maioria mais velho.  
\- Deixa de ser puxa-saco do mestre, Rey, ele não está aqui.  
Meris falou entre os dentes a encarando, fazendo Rey primeiro olhar acuada e então juntar as sobrancelhas e comprimir os lábios enquanto se inclinava para frente e respondia com contida fúria a tholothiana a sua frente, vestida assim como Rey em seu uniforme branco de Padawan com um robe Jedi marrom por cima.  
\- Seguir o código Jedi não é puxar-saco de ninguém. Eu estou aqui por uma razão e não posso e não devo me desviar dele porque vocês pensam que sabem o que é melhor para mim. – Meris jogava a cabeça um pouco para trás, todos os alunos de Luke sabiam o quão perigosa a sua aluna mais dedicada poderia ser quando se irritava.  
\- Nossa! Credo! É só um ritual, Rey. – Meris disse novamente se inclinando sobre Rey, que era uns cinco centímetros mais baixa que ela – Todos aqui passaram por isso. Não nos culpe por tentar te incluir como se fosse uma de nós.  
Rey puxou o ar e fechou os olhos o soltando da forma mais controlada que podia, tentando se acalmar. Por mais que entendesse o que outra dizia, ela ainda não queria estar ali e não se agradava da ideia de ser forçada a estar.  
O problema da maioria dos Padawans do templo era achar que Rey fazia tudo para agradar Luke, quando na verdade ela simplesmente não tinha qualquer interesse em fazer outra coisa além de seu treinamento. Não via sentido. Para que sair com os outros aprendizes e fazer laços se logo seguirão caminhos diferentes? Para que criar qualquer apego se logo seria abandonada? O melhor que ela podia fazer era, como o primeiro Jedi e seu mestre Luke, não criar ligações e apenas ser um instrumento da Força.  
O mestre Luke. Rey tremeu só em lembrar. Por mais que ele não seja de fato a razão pela qual ela evitou esses encontros de “socialização” dos alunos no meio da noite em uma cabana escondida bem no centro das outras, ainda assim ela temia que fossem descobertos e que de alguma forma ela decepcionasse ele. De repente uma ideia pior passou pela mente dela: E se fossem expulsos por terem quebrado o código?  
\- Vem, Rey. – Natiel disse pousando as mão nos seus ombros de modo gentil, a sua voz delicada e doce a tirando de seus pensamentos pessimistas e quase a acalmando – É só essa noite. Se você não gostar simplesmente não te chamamos mais.  
\- O problema é que vocês nem mesmo me chamaram para essa noite. – ela então reclamou com uma voz aguda, virando o rosto para o colega Twi’lek, com seus dois tentáculos rosa amarrados para trás e escondidos sob o capuz – Simplesmente me arrastaram para cá. Eu não quero passar por nenhum ritual. Ainda mais um que não é nem mesmo um ritual de verdade. – ela sussurrou a ultima parte olhando para os lados, percebendo que no curto espaço da cabana, os outros nove alunos poderiam escutar ela.  
\- Eu sei. Mas você é a única dos que já passaram dos dezoito anos que ainda não participaram. E ao contrário das espécies que simplesmente não tem na sua cultura esse tipo de encontro, você não participar começou a parecer ofensivo para os demais humanoides. Realmente, querida, é só por hoje.  
Rey olhou fundo nos olhos violeta do outro Padawan e então fechou seus olhos enquanto soltava um suspiro derrotado concordando com a cabeça.  
\- Temos visita.  
Um Padawan que havia saído da cabana após escutar a batida secreta vindo da estrutura exterior, a cabana que cobria aquela cabana ali, voltou com uma expressão um pouco aflita, enquanto surgia atrás de si uma figura alta e imponente com o rosto quase todo coberto com o capuz de um robe Jedi.  
\- Mestre Luke! – saiu da boca dela sem pensar, o desespero tomando conta dela.  
\- Não seja, tola. Ele é muito alto para ser o mestre Luke. – Meris disse lá do seu canto próximo da porta, dando alguns passos a frente e encarando a “visita” – Vamos lá, quem é você?  
\- Como o seu colega disse, uma visita. – Ben respondeu jogando então o capuz para trás e revelando o seu rosto, que ninguém ali reconheceu, assim como ele não conseguia reconhecer qualquer rosto.  
Mais de um dos alunos ali prendeu a respiração ao ver, sob a luz das tochas nas paredes e fogueira da cabana, se revelar o rosto muito bem esculpido do visitante, com um nariz proeminente e reto, olhos pequenos, mas vivos e com um brilho curioso, e que, mesmo com a pouca luz, se podia ver que tinha uma cor de mel, em contraste com o tom negro das madeixas onduladas que iam até a altura do queixo. Os lábios porem foi o que prendeu imediatamente a atenção de Rey, que piscou algumas vezes depois de ver o intruso ali. Eles pareciam vermelhos em contraste com a pele alva dele, e cheios, como uma fruta suculenta.  
Ela baixou o olhar rapidamente assim que uma ideia passou pela cabeça dela.  
\- E eu posso saber quem convidou a visita? – Meris disse, agora com a voz já mais suave.  
\- Eu realmente não consegui entender o nome, mas acredito que vocês a chamem só de cuidadora.  
\- Ah! – alguém exclamou no fundo – Aquelas doidas viram alguém de túnica e acharam que era para cá. Não dá para confiar nelas. Ainda vão enfiar o mestre Luke aqui.  
\- Shhhhh... – Meris disse olhando para trás e depois para Ben, o qual agora mirava o garoto, um humanoide, loiro e magrelo. Bem apertou os olhos um instante enquanto finalmente compreendia que estavam todos ali fugindo do tio.  
\- Imagino que elas não tenham também te convidado para a ilha. – Meris observou com perspicácia – Apenas convidados de Luke Skywalker chegam aqui.  
\- Sim. – Ben disse soltando o ar – Sou convidado do Mestre Skywalker.  
\- E pelo que vejo é um Cavaleiro Jedi, o que significa que é um ex-aluno.  
Dessa vez fora Natiel quem disse, fazendo Rey arregalar os olhos e mirar com fúria para o Padawan ao lado dela, que graças a sua fala chamaria a atenção da "visita" na sua direção.  
\- Muito bem observado, jovem Padawan. – Ben disse com um meio sorriso, seus olhos indo na direção do o Twi’lek que sorria orgulhoso.  
Antes que ele notasse a figura ainda de capuz ali, quase a única, e que se agitava ao lado do Twi’lek, Meris continuou o interrogatório.  
\- E posso saber a razão de um Cavaleiro Jedi nos visitar?  
\- Eu acabei de dizer, uma cuidadora me empurrou para cá.  
Meris apertou os olhos para ele.  
\- Eu digo essa ilha.  
\- Assuntos de um Cavaleiro Jedi e um Mestre, não de Padawans.  
\- Tá certo. Já chega. O cara tá limpo, se livra dele e vamos continuar. – disse novamente o jovem lá de trás.  
\- Não dá, ele sabe demais. – disse um outro humanoide um pouco atrás de Meriz, de pele morena e estatura baixa.  
\- E o que eu sei? – Ben estava começando a se divertir com eles.  
\- Bom...  
\- Ele não sabe de nada. – Meris disse – E por isso deve ficar. – murmurinho na cabana para a lógica de Meris que logo calou eles com a mão direita levantada no ar – Ele não poderá contar o nosso segredo se esse também for um segredo dele. Ele deve participar.  
Ben fixou o olhar por alguns instantes na garota que falava ali. Um leve receio de que ele talvez tenha se metido em uma enrascada, ao mesmo tempo, talvez ele tenha finalmente conhecido a famosa Rey.  
\- Isso tá errado. – uma Padawan ruiva com o cabelo preso em um grande coque no alto da cabeça com pequenas tranças escapando na base se adiantou até Meris – Ele não é um Padawan. E... – ela olhou para os lados – Eu achei que isso fosse algo só nosso, com pessoas que conhecíamos. Não quero um estranho. – ela sussurrava para Meris que olhou para ela de modo significativo.  
\- Mas eu quero o estranho.  
Lujián olhou a amiga por um instante com perplexidade e então revirou os olhos.  
\- Tá certo, tá certo. O tempo tá passando e nós não podemos dar bobeira pro mestre nos achar. Vamos logo com isso. – disse o tipo moreno.  
Todos então assentiram com a cabeça e imediatamente começaram a se mover ali, cada um procurando ajeitar um lugar para se sentar.  
\- Eu posso saber para o que exatamente eu fui convidado? – Ben disse percebendo que todos se viravam e não lhe davam mais atenção.  
\- Pode. – Meris disse se aproximando e então passando a mão por baixo do braço esquerdo dele, o trazendo mais para o centro, esbarrando em uma perdida verdadeira Rey abandonada enquanto todos pareciam formar um circulo no espaço livre ao lado da fogueira – Mas primeiro você tem que arrumar um lugar.  
Ben parou diante do que via a sua frente. Aos poucos se formava no chão ali um circulo de Padawans, muito agitados e excitados com tudo aquilo. Ele prendeu a respiração começando a entender o que acontecia.  
\- Quer saber? Acho que bastará a minha promessa de que não denunciarei vocês ao mestre. Não precis...  
\- Precisamos sim. – Meris disse firme e foi dar a volta no circulo, tentando encontrar um local para sentar na direção de onde deixara o visitante para se sentar na roda.  
Rey fora puxada por Meris e obrigada a se sentar ao lado dela, como se isso fosse garantir que ela não escapasse.  
Ben engoliu em seco ao ver o que mais temia: a provável Rey retirava um sabre de luz do robe e o posicionava no centro do circulo.  
\- Senta aí, Cavaleiro Jedi. – disse o loiro magricela, e Ben suspirou derrotado para o destino que ele acabou por optar quando deixara de cumprir o que dissera ao tio: ir para a Falcon.  
\- Eu acho que nós todos vamos concordar que eu não tenho idade para isso...  
\- Até onde eu sei “isso” – Lujián começou a dizer colocando aspas com os dedos no ar – não tem idade máxima para ser feito. Talvez idade mínima.  
Alguns risinhos se ouviram. Rey estremeceu. Ela não fazia a menor ideia do que era o “isso” que falavam mas já sabia que não era algo permitido nos textos Jedi.  
\- Eu sou um Cavaleiro Jedi e vocês Pad...  
\- Amigo, não é como se eu estivesse ficando mais novo a cada segundo que passasse aqui. Por favor, se senta. Você sabe que não vão te deixar sair daqui sem girar o sabre de luz.  
O Padawan de pele morena disse, olhando Ben por cima do ombro e depois significativo para Meris.  
Ben fechou os olhos. Um pesadelo. Aquilo era um pesadelo. Ele viera ali para talvez levar um aprendiz e que talvez fosse a poderosa Rey e agora pelo visto quebraria a única grande regra dos Mestres Jedi: não beije o seu provável aprendiz na boca.  
Inspirando fundo, ele deixou cair os ombros, derrotado, e deu um passo a frente, puxando a barra das vestes e se sentando com as pernas cruzadas a frente, obrigando alguns dos Padawans a se moverem para os lados devido ao grande espaço que seu corpo tomava.  
Ele olhou a frente, a menina ali tinha um brilho perigoso no olhar. Do lado dela algo tremia sob a túnica, chamando a atenção de Ben.  
\- Certo, eu começo. – Lujián disse se adiantando e colocando a mão sobre o sabre de luz – Já sabem, nada de truques. Deixem o sabre de luz girar. Ele é quem escolhe.  
\- Você quer fazer o favor de tirar essa túnica? – Meris disse de canto, os olhos ainda vidrados no objeto girando mas sua atenção dividida com o comportamento irritante de Rey ao lado dela.  
Rey apenas respondeu mexendo a cabeça para os lados negativamente.  
Então o sabre de luz parou e todos prenderam a respiração. Principalmente Rey.  
Ben engoliu em seco vendo que uma das pontas parara na sua direção e a outra na direção...Da pessoa de túnica ao lado da provável Rey. Ele permitiu os ombros relaxarem um pouco. Antes beijar uma Padawan que ele nem vira o rosto que a própria protegida de seu tio.  
Rey estava sentada sobre os tornozelos, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e quando viu o sabre apontar para ela, a Padawan simplesmente jogou a cabeça para trás e seus olhos assustados, parcialmente encobertos pela túnica, se fixaram no visitante a frente.  
\- Você...Não precisa fazer nada disso. – ele disse com uma voz suave, percebendo que a outra parecia petrificada.  
\- Não precisa mesmo. Olha. – Meris apontou para o sabre que agora tinha a ponta virada para ela e Ben.  
Lujián mirou a amiga a julgando. Rey soltou o ar dos pulmões, não sabia dizer se aliviada ou decepcionada.  
\- Você tem certeza? – Ben disse fazendo Mires descer o olhar da amiga ruiva que estava lá na ponta esquerda da roda para o sabre, agora novamente apontando para Ben e Rey.  
Mires franziu a testa e então olhou para Rey com fúria. Ben apertava os lábios contendo um sorriso satisfeito. Rey tremeu a cabeça em sinal negativo.  
\- Olha. – Mires disse antes mesmo de se virar para frente, e todos que tinham o olhar sobre a tremula Rey, agora olhavam o sabre de luz novamente apontando para a líder ali.  
Ela ergueu o queixo orgulhosa para Ben.  
\- O que? – ele respondeu rapidamente, e desviou do olhar dela para o objeto ali no meio, novamente apontando dele para a menina de capuz.  
\- Mas o que é isso? – Mires olhou do sabre de luz para Rey, que agora tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto alguns Padawans já começavam a conter o riso.  
\- Eu...Não...  
\- Que sonsa. – Mires disse entre os dentes – Deixa me ver. Ah é, acho que o sabre de luz decidiu já.  
Mires respirou fundo e olhou para Ben, o sabre novamente apontava para ela e ele.  
\- Já? – ele agora se divertia, olhando para o sabre novamente apontando para a outra.  
Mires rangeu baixinho e sem qualquer cerimonia fez o sabre se virar para ela de novo. Ben apertou os lábios enquanto mudava a direção, que logo a seguir Mires novamente alterou, para ele então mudar a seguir, enquanto isso Rey virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro junto com a ponta do sabre mudando, enquanto a sua paciência ia sendo testada até que:  
\- Já chega!  
Rey disse, se erguendo sobre os joelhos e jogando o capuz para trás enquanto erguia a mão esquerda no ar e avocava o sabre de luz, o segurando a frente do corpo.  
A aprendiz do Mestre Luke era cautelosa, mas de pouca paciência.  
Só então, notando o que fizera e respirando com dificuldade, ela trouxe o objeto para próximo do peito, o segurando com as duas mãos, e olhou para frente. Lá, do outro lado, um Ben que estivera concentrado em evitar beijar a aprendiz poderosa de seu tio ao mover com a Força o sabre de luz ali, agora a olhava atônito, a boca levemente aberta e a respiração presa nos pulmões.  
Ele não tinha conseguido ver muito do rosto da Padawan até ali, e agora não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Com uma pele bronzeada, os olhos esverdeados, o nariz pequeno e um queixo firme, tudo circundado com pequeno fios de cabelo soltos e moldurando o rosto dela, que tinha os fios presos em três coques presos do alto da cabeça até a nuca, a Padawan parecia quase que como reluzir no meio daquela cabana escura.  
\- Ela está certa. – Lujián ergueu a voz – Sem truques! O que o sabre decidiu está decidido! É a vontade da Força.  
Mires, que olhava furiosa para Rey baixou o olhar igualmente furioso para a amiga, até ceder e revirar os olhos.  
\- Muito bem, sabichona, vai lá pegar o premio pelo qual você tanto lutou. – Mires disse cruzando os braços.  
Rey tinha o olhar preso no de Ben, mas o tom irritado de Mires a acordou, a fazendo pestanejar e franzir a testa, finalmente olhando ao redor.  
O circulo de Padawans que havia jogado o corpo para trás com a tensão entre Rey e Mires na briga por quem ia beijar o intruso, agora voltava a jogar o corpo para frente com a expectativa de ver Rey beijando o intruso.  
\- Eu... – Rey dizia soltando a voz com o ar dos pulmões – Não entendo. Que prêmio?  
Mires virou a cabeça tão rápido na direção de Rey que Lujián teve medo que ela quebrasse o pescoço.  
\- Como assim? Brigou tanto e nem sabe pra que? – Rey juntou as sobrancelhas indignada com a acusação de que ela era quem movia o sabre, e então olhou para o objeto na sua mão e considerou que talvez as provas a condenassem. Mas ela não teve tempo de pensar, Mires já soltava o ar dos pulmões de modo ruidoso e jogava as mão para cima para deixa-las bater sobre os joelhos – Mas tudo bem. Você nunca participou antes e não sabe como é que acontece. O jeito é eu demonstrar antes.  
Ela disse isso e já jogou o corpo a frente, se apoiando com as mãos no chão e se dirigindo a Ben que só então tirou os olhos de Rey e viu aquela que ele acreditava ser a aprendiz poderosa de seu tio, vindo até ele.  
\- É...Espera. Não, não. – ele disse com o tom de voz quase agudo, nervoso, e então pigarreando – Acho que no caso...Como...Enfim, eu ensino ela.  
Novamente os alunos jogaram o corpo para trás surpresos e Rey olhou ao redor assustada.  
\- Você o que? – Mires juntou as sobrancelhas para ele indignada.  
\- Me ensinar o que? – Rey disse quase ao mesmo tempo, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém respondia.  
\- Mires. – Lujián chamou a atenção da amiga que tinha um olhar agora furioso para o visitante – Aprenda a perder. – Mires então olhou para a amiga e fechou a boca rangendo os dentes.  
\- Muito bem. – ela disse – A Força quer o que a Força quer. Vamos ver na próxima rodada.  
E Mires retornou para o seu lugar lançando um ultimo olhar para um Ben que agora a olhava de um jeito confuso.  
“Mires? Ela não é a Rey? Mas então quem seria?” Ben passou o olhar ali rapidamente como se procurando para ver se conseguia identificar outra que pudesse ser a tal aprendiz. O olhar dele parou em Rey, sentada sobre os calcanhares e ainda procurando por alguém para responder ela acerca do que seria ensinada “Não. Ela não está aqui. O tio mesmo disse que ela estava meditando.”  
Afastando então a ideia de tentar encontrar a tal Rey, ele se concentrou na garota ali na frente, a qual ele teria que ensinar algo que ele mesmo mal sabia.  
\- Vamos logo com isso. – disse o Padawan moreno, sentado a direita de Ben, dois lugares afastado.  
Ben então pigarreou e jogou as mãos a frente ajeitando o robe para não atrapalhar enquanto ele erguia-se nos joelhos e ficava de quatro para engatinhar até o centro do circulo, sob o amedrontado olhar de Rey, que não se mexia.  
O Cavaleiro Jedi apertava os lábios um no outro e mantinha o olhar no chão, pensando com ele mesmo como aquilo era embaraçoso e como ele teria que se garantir de nunca mais encarar aqueles Padawans de novo. Fugiria de apresentações no dia seguinte e depois deixaria a barba crescer e cortaria o cabelo, pronto, nunca mais seria reconhecido.  
\- Vai lá. – Mires disse empurrando Rey que caiu com o corpo para frente e se apoiou sobre as duas mãos, o sabre de luz caindo para o lado e rolando até a dona dele.  
\- Mas o que eu faço? – ela perguntou quase sem voz, engatinhando também para o centro, o olho também preso no chão.  
Risadas explodiram no circulo quando Rey bateu cabeça com Ben no momento em que ambos, sem erguer o olhar, chegavam no centro do circulo, nervosos.  
Eles ergueram o olhar um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, e quase que em sincronia, engoliram em seco, os olhos de Ben indo parar sobre os lábios dela antes de trazer o lábio inferior para dentro e o morder levemente, o soltando ainda mais vermelho, chamando a atenção dela.  
\- Como eu disse. – ele falou gentil, quase sussurrando, sem a voz porem deixar de ser grave e ecoar dentro de Rey que agora conseguia sentir o hálito dele, e subiu os olhos da boca para sustentar o olhar intenso de Ben – Você não tem que fazer isso.  
\- Tem sim. – disse Natiel de algum lugar do circulo escutando um monte de “shhh” em resposta.  
Rey puxou o ar com dificuldade, olhando do amigo para Ben, que ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas para ela. Ela baixou a cabeça um instante e a balançou para os lados, Ben sentindo uma pontada de desapontamento o atingindo no estomago. “O que foi? Achou que a garota ia te beijar? Você é...” Rey ergueu novamente o olhar e o mirou decidida.  
\- Eu faço.  
Vez de Ben puxar o ar com dificuldade, prendendo a respiração enquanto engolia em seco e assentia com a cabeça.  
\- Está certo. – Ben deixou o ar sair dos pulmões devagar – Voc...Eu ach...Fecha os olhos. – ele disse tentando soar gentil, respirando com dificuldade, mas a voz saiu um tom mais elevado e nervosa. Rey novamente puxou o ar, o mirou temerosa e fechou os olhos – Agora. – ele sussurrava enquanto se aproximava mais – Eu vou pousar ... – ele engoliu em seco olhando para os lábios dela, esquecendo totalmente onde estava, sentindo que as palmas das mãos suavam e o coração acelerava no peito, como quando fazia isso no seu tempo de Padawan – os meus lábios nos seus... – ele ergueu o olhar a mirando, Rey abrindo os olhos assustada.  
\- Você vai me beijar?  
\- Vou. – ele disse balançando a cabeça levemente – Mas não se preocupe. – ele suspirou baixando o olhar pros lábios dela, Rey prendendo a respiração enquanto sentia que o coração saltava para a garganta, batendo forte, o corpo frio, mas suando, uma sensação fria na boca do estomago, como quando fazia manobras no espaço com alguma das naves que o Mestre Luke tinha ali para ensinar os Padawans – Eu não vou te machucar.  
Ela levou milésimos de segundos até seu cérebro voltar a funcionar e ela enfim concordar levemente com a cabeça.  
Rey fechou os olhos, sendo imitada por Ben, que mais uma vez puxou o ar e finalmente aproximou o rosto dele do dela e trouxe os lábios ali, errando por pouco o alvo e beijando no canto esquerdo dos lábios.  
Estavam tão nervosos que sequer ouviram um ou dois Padawans rindo de como eram desengonçados.  
Rey abriu os lábios e procurou os dele, instintivamente, beijando o canto dos lábios dele, os dois soltando o ar.  
Ben não fazia isso desde que saíra do templo. Como futuro herdeiro do trono de Birren ele com certeza tivera várias ofertas, mas nunca quebrara o código. Ele sabia como podia ser perigoso para um Jedi depois do que aconteceu com seu avô. Bom, ao menos ele acreditava que as propostas eram por conta de sua linhagem real.  
Mas ele não lembrava de na sua época de Padawan se sentir daquele jeito quando beijava alguém. Ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada e de repente a única coisa que sentia ali era Rey, e uma sensação morna se espalhando pelo corpo enquanto pequenas luzes piscavam sob as pálpebras fechadas. Os músculos que estavam retesados relaxaram, e os lábios dele se abriram para tomar novamente os dela, agora de modo completo, a medida que ela os oferecia, ela tomando o lábio superior dele e sugando enquanto suspirava e relaxava deixando as sensações tomarem conta dela, o frio no estomago se dissipando e um calor subindo pelas veias a medida que ela sentia como se os lábios dele se mostrassem mais saborosos, Rey agora abrindo a boca toda para tentar tomar os lábios dele ao mesmo tempo que Ben abria para tomar os dela, ambos de boca aberta um para o outro, desajeitados, ele girando a cabeça para o lado e abocanhando o lábio inferior dela, sugando com urgência, a fazendo se sobressaltar levemente com o movimento e então relaxar, correspondendo o beijo e gemendo.  
\- Eles estão gemendo? – alguém perguntou achando que o fazia discretamente, depois que Ben gemeu em resposta ao gemido de Rey.  
O Cavaleiro Jedi, mesmo concentrado na sua “lição” ali, conseguiu processar, com certo atraso, que começavam a cochichar ao redor deles.  
Ele então abriu os olhos e se afastou devagar, observando Rey ainda com os olhos fechados e os lábios esticados no ar até perceber que ele parara o beijo, abrindo então os olhos e o fitando com os olhos brilhando e as pupilas dilatadas, gratamente surpresa com o resultado da lição.  
\- Acho que a gente deveria convidar Cavaleiros Jedi para essas reuniões mais vezes. Quem sabe assim a metida aí comparece mais?  
Alguém gracejou atrás de Ben, que então voltou a ter total consciência do espaço ao seu redor e pigarreou, olhando ao redor alguns olhares surpresos, rostos vermelhos e sorrisos maliciosos. Ele olhou para Rey e percebeu que ela também notava que era observada e agora ficava vermelha.  
\- Agora acabou.  
Ele disse gentilmente chamando a atenção dela, que o fitou nos olhos e suspirou devagar antes de baixar o olhar e concordar, engolido em seco e engatinhando para trás.  
Ben também tratou de voltar ao seu lugar, depois de um longo suspiro.  
A exemplo de Rey, Ben sentou sobre os calcanhares, e apertou os lábios, enquanto sentia alguns olhares ainda nele e em Rey.  
\- Está certo... – disse o Padawan moreno olhando ainda desconfiado para Ben e depois se virando para frente, batendo as mãos no ar e apontando para Mires – Vamos logo com isso que tem mais gente querendo gemer essa noite.  
Rey arregalou os olhos para o colega Jedi e depois baixou o olhar, o pescoço começando a ficar vermelho.  
Mires concordou e lançou um olhar ainda furioso para Rey, antes de se engatinhar até o centro e colocar o sabre ali para girar, com força.  
Ben tinha a mão direita sobre os lábios, e ao invés de concentrar sua atenção no objeto ali girando, seus olhos acabaram fugindo para um ponto a frente dele. Rey estava parada, as mãos com os dedos arranhando os joelhos, os lábios se movimentando de um lado para o outro ou vindo para dentro e para fora a medida que ela sentia como se eles ainda formigassem, tentando resistir a tocar neles. Ela também não prestava de fato atenção no sabre de luz, mas em rememorar os segundos que passara momentos atrás. Foi o primeiro beijo dela. Será que todos seriam assim? Será que ela realmente fez certo? Ela suspirou. Na mente dela esse seria um momento, que se acontecesse, tão mais estranho e aterrador, como as outras Padawans contavam que era quando beijaram algum outro Padawan. Mas não, ela pensava enquanto seu olhar então subia e ia na direção de Ben, foi algo com certeza amedrontador no inicio mais depois foi como pilotar no espaço sozinha fazendo manobras e desviando de asteroides.  
O olhar de Ben brilhou para ela quando os olhares deles se encontraram. Ele ainda tinha a mão sobre os lábios e no rosto uma expressão de extasiado.  
De repente todos se agitaram ali e Rey e Ben olharam para os lados franzindo a testa, soltando o ar preso nos pulmões.  
\- Isso tem que ser alguma piada. – Lujián disse segurando o riso.  
\- Esse sabre de luz está quebrado.  
\- Não culpa o sabre de luz. – Mires gritou para o Padawan magricela.  
Rey foi a primeira a ver, percebendo que apontavam para o sabre de luz. A mão direita dela foi parar sobre a boca, que se abria surpresa. Ben então seguiu o olhar dela e também deixou o queixo cair.  
O sabre de luz ali mais uma vez apontava para Rey e Ben.  
\- São vocês que estão fazendo isso? – Mires disse apontando de um para o outro, acusadora.  
Ben e Rey balançaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, negando.  
\- Mas que graça. Duas vezes seguidas. A Força deve querer muito que esses dois se beijem. – o Padawan moreno disse jocoso, e Mires o fuzilou com o olhar.  
\- Bora logo com isso. – o magricela disse – E dessa vez vão rápido. Isso aqui é um jodo de girar o sabre de luz e não um encontro.  
Rey olhava agora receosa e ao mesmo tempo com expectativa para Ben, que baixou o olhar tentando esconder, depois de passada a surpresa, seu contentamento com o resultado do novo giro do sabre de luz. Ele apertava os lábios para não sorrir, enquanto engolia em seco e novamente trazia o corpo para frente e começava a engatinhar para o centro do circulo. Rey respirou fundo e o imitou, o olhar para o chão e um sorriso também contido, até ver as mãos dele um pouco a frente e erguer o olhar para ele, que já não conseguia assim tão bem esconder o sorriso.  
Ela também tinha um sorriso desenhado nos lábios e os olhos brilhando.  
\- Não precisa cortejar, amigo, é só beijar. – dessa vez foi um Padawan de cabelo cor de fogo da ponta ao lado direito de Ben que reclamou.  
Atendendo a pressa dos colegas ali, Rey e Ben se miraram por um instante e aproximaram os lábios, dessa vez sem enganos, fechando os olhos quando estes se encostaram, experimentando novamente os efeitos do beijo, Rey dessa vez abrindo a boca antes de Ben e indo sugar o lábio superior dele, fazendo ele gemer baixinho e jogar o corpo mais para frente enquanto abria os lábios e tomava totalmente os dela, os sugando, os dois puxando o ar com dificuldade, um buscando o lábio um do outro, gemendo baixinho quando conseguiam prender e sugar o lábio do outro.  
\- Muito bem. – o Padawan moreno disse batendo as mãos uma na outra bem alto – Já acabou. Agora deixa os outros se divertirem.  
\- Para com isso, deixa os dois. – Natiel reclamou de seu lugar não muito longe do outro, que o ignorou com um movimento da mao direita no ar.  
Ben e Rey então se afastaram novamente, inspirando fundo e sorrindo, antes de abaixar a cabeça e engolir em seco voltando para os seus respectivos lugares.  
Rey se sentava novamente sobre os calcanhares, as mãos ainda sobre os joelhos, mas já não mais agitada. Ela tinha um sorriso sem dentes no rosto e de vez em quando puxava o lábio inferior para o morder enquanto evitava olhar os outros nos olhos, observando Mires novamente ir até o centro girar o sabre de luz.  
Ben agora se sentava com as pernas cruzadas a frente do corpo, erguidas, abraçando parcialmente os joelhos e a cabeça meio baixa enquanto apertava os lábios vermelhos tentando evitar sorrir largo, os músculos do rosto já doendo com o esforço.  
Os dois suspiravam satisfeitos quase sincronizados enquanto o sabre novamente terminava o seu giro.  
Dessa vez Rey e Ben prestaram atenção no resultado, não conseguindo disfarçar um leve desapontamento quando ele parou apontando entre Lujián e uma Twi’lek de cor azul claro, com tentáculos soltos sobre os ombros. As duas prenderam a respiração e ergueram as sobrancelhas uma para a outra, sorrindo acanhadas antes de se encaminharem até o centro do circulo e se beijarem por alguns segundos.  
Ben viu elas voltarem aos seus lugares e olhou novamente para o sabre sendo girado, Mires agora olhando para ele antes de voltar ao seu lugar, o que ele tentou ignorar.  
Dessa vez o sabre apontou para Mires, mas para alívio de Ben a outra ponta girou na direção de Natiel, que olhou para o sabre e depois para Mires, e os dois torceram o nariz um para o outro, suspirando derrotados e se dirigindo para o centro do circulo dando um selinho rápido.  
Novamente o sabre foi girado e dessa vez ele apontou para Rey e...o Padawan magricela. Ela prendera o ar quando viu o sabre apontando para ela, mas então o soltou desapontada ao ver que a outra ponta ia na direção do mais velho dos Padawans ali. Sem qualquer cerimonia porém a ponta mudou de Rey para a outra Padwan ao lado dela, a Twi’lek azul, e o Padawan olhou juntando as sobrancelhas para Rey, que erguia as suas surpresa. Não demorou muito para olharem para a segunda lógica opção ali, e todos se viraram para um Ben agora com as pernas baixadas, ainda cruzadas em frente ao corpo, porem, e o rosto com uma expressão séria e um olhar firme sobre o sabre de luz, as mãos juntas a frente do corpo.  
A twi’lek deu de ombros e o magricela balançou a cabeça indignado, ambos então se dirigindo para o centro do circulo para se beijar, demorando um pouco mais até o Padawan moreno novamente bater as mãos no ar bem forte pedindo para irem rápido com “isso”.  
Mais duas rodadas em que o sabre não encontrava os dois e Ben já começava a se empertigar, olhando sempre que podia, através muitas vezes de corpos de jovens se beijando a sua frente, para Rey, que ainda tinha uma expressão feliz no rosto, e um olhar brilhante para ele.  
Depois de mais uma rodada sem parar nos dois, Ben provou a si mesmo que sua mãe estava certa ao dizer que uma vez filho de um cafajeste....E então, com o maior cuidado que podia, ele controlou com a Força os giros do sabre de luz até ele parar o mais naturalmente que conseguia apontando para ele e Rey.  
Ela arregalou os olhos novamente e olhou para ele engolindo em seco. Ben inspirou fundo satisfeito e jogou o corpo para frente, ignorando o olhar desconfiado da twi’lek para ele.  
Rey engatinhou até o centro mordendo o lábio inferior e então ergueu o olhar para ele, que sorriu para ela e inclinou o rosto, tomando os lábios dela, dessa vez com urgência, Rey jogando a cabeça para trás assustada e então correspondendo o beijo, abrindo a boca e tomando o lábio inferior dele, o sugando e fazendo ele gemer e novamente abrir os lábios dele para tomar os dela, provocando um gemido baixo de Rey, que afastou a boca por um instante para respirar um pouco, e voltar a sugar os lábios dele, aproximando mais o corpo, pousando as mãos dela sobre a dele, Ben girando a cabeça para um lado, ela para o outro e os ambos buscando a boca um do outro para lá e para cá, até Rey finalmente prender o lábio inferior dele e o sugar sôfrega o puxando para ela, soltando o ar junto com um gemido.  
Dessa vez ninguém ali os interrompeu. Sem ar os dois pararam o beijo e ergueram novamente os rostos, encostando as testas e os narizes enquanto arfavam. Rey foi a primeira a notar que ao redor deles ninguém se mexia.  
Ela então puxou o ar com dificuldade e baixou o olhar, mais vermelha do que já estava depois do beijo, e lançou um olhar furtivo para Ben antes de se virar e ir de volta para o seu lugar, ele ainda aturdido ali no meio do circulo, vendo ela ir.  
\- Acabou, amigo. Pode voltar para o seu lugar. – o Padawan moreno disse, acordando Ben que então inspirou fundo e apertou os lábios sentindo as orelhas ficando vermelhas.  
Ele engoliu em seco e voltou para o seu lugar, ficando na mesma posição de sempre, puxando os lábios para dentro e os mordendo enquanto tentava evitar pensar na impressão que deixara nos Padawans de seu tio após o ultimo beijo. O olhar dele se encontrou com o de Rey rapidamente, e ambos voltaram a baixar o olhar engolindo em seco. Em um intervalo de três beijos as coisas saíram um pouco de controle ali.  
Rey pigarreou e, com o calor que de repente sentia, jogou com os ombros o robe para trás e o tirou, colocando ele no chão para sentar sobre ele, cruzando as pernas a frente do corpo a exemplo de Ben.  
Mires observou o movimento dela enquanto dois Padawans se beijavam desajeitadamente no centro do circulo, tentando imitar o Cavaleiro Jedi e Rey.  
Quando os Padawans saíram do centro, ela pôde notar que do outro lado Ben tinha a boca levemente aberta e os olhos presos em Rey, que tinha um uniforme Jedi diferente dos outros ali. Sem mangas, e com faixas atadas do punho até o cotovelo, mas livre do ombro pra baixo, e um decote em V devido a forma como colocava os panos cruzados em frente ao corpo o prendendo com um cinto de couro.  
Mires puxou o ar contendo a sua fúria e também jogou o robe para trás, ficando apenas com seu uniforme de Padawan e puxando as mangas.  
Rey tentava não olhar na direção de Ben sabendo que o olhar dele estava preso nela.  
Ben pestanejou depois de vários segundos a olhando atônito. A roupa dela, a forma como ela vestia os panos e o cinto de couro, ele tinha certeza que já havia visto antes. Em sonhos ou pesadelos, com uma menina ou então uma garota, sempre correndo, ele não sabia se dele ou para ele.  
Atordoado ele balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos, tentando voltar a se concentrar ali, para então notar que Mires agora vinha até o centro novamente com o sabre de luz e dessa vez o mirava com determinação.  
Ele apertou os lábios e engoliu em seco “Que a Força esteja comigo”.  
Rey acompanhou o movimento de Mires e olhou dela para Ben, que tinha uma expressão levemente preocupada.  
Mires agora olhava fixamente para o sabre, e Rey sentiu tomando conta dela um receio, um forte receio que dominou as suas ideias, e antes que ela percebesse, a aprendiz de Luke Skywalker estava tentando controlar os giros do sabre de luz, sentindo que havia ali outra pessoa também tentando controlar o objeto. Foi com grata satisfação que ela observou o rosto de Mires ir de um largo sorriso quando o sabre ia parando calmamente apontando para ela e Ben, para imediatamente se transformar em fúria quando a ponta foi saindo devagar da direção do Cavaleiro Jedi para o Padawan moreno.  
\- Finalmente. – o outro que não havia beijado ninguém aquela noite ergueu os braços para cima comemorando.  
\- Não! Isso tem...Alguém alterou. – Mires contestava apontando para o sabre de luz.  
\- Primeiramente isso é muito rude. – o Padawan já estava a caminho do centro do circulo – Vai parecer que você não quer me beijar, e eu te garanto que é algo que você não vai se arrepender. Segundo que todo mundo viu ele se movendo sem qualquer influencia. Não foi pessoal? – ele disse olhando ao redor, fazendo os outros balançar a cabeça concordando, o Padawan lançando uma piscadela quando encontrou o olhar de Ben – Agora vem aqui buscar seu premio.  
Mires franziu o rosto numa expressão de ojeriza e Lujián quase caiu para trás num acesso de risada descontrolada.  
O Padawan insistiu chamando Mires e ela torceu o nariz.  
\- Vai lá.  
Rey não resistiu e disse se inclinando para Mires e dando batidinhas no ombro da Padawan, e Lujián, que mal conseguira parar de rir voltou a gargalhar, junto com outras pessoas, o Padawan ali no meio erguendo as sobrancelhas com um sorriso no rosto para Rey. Todos ali sabiam que a prodígio do Mestre Luke nunca levava desaforo para casa, e agora acabava de devolver o de Mires.  
Rugindo baixinho a Padawan se arrastou até o centro do circulo e passou ali mais tempo do que esperava, comprovando que o outro não mentira sobre ela não se arrepender.  
Mires voltou para o seu lugar com uma expressão um pouco mais satisfeita.  
\- E agora? – ela olhou para os outros – Ah é, eu vou girar de...  
Um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão veio do lado de fora da cabana, atrás de Ben.  
O cavaleiro se levantou tão rápido que antes que qualquer outro reagisse ele já estava de pé com o sabre de luz, de lâmina azul, ligado.  
\- O que foi isso? – um perguntou, Rey não sabia dizer, a adrenalina correndo no sangue enquanto ela observava de Ben para a abertura coberta só com um pano.  
\- O mestre Luke – Nathiel disse e Rey olhou ao redor já se erguendo a exemplo de outros – ele deve ter nos encontrado.  
Todos começaram a se movimentar ali, fazendo Ben virar para trás e então notar que metade dos alunos sumia para dentro de um buraco no chão, onde antes uma tampa redonda de madeira estivera. Passos se faziam ouvir da direção da “porta” ali e então ele ouviu a voz de Rey.  
\- Vem. – ela disse próxima do buraco, erguendo a mão para ele, as sombras projetadas pela fogueira ali dançando no rosto dela.  
Ben olhou na direção da porta. Ele lutava internamente contra a ideia de fugir do seu tio igual se fosse um Padawan. Mas no caso ele estaria fugindo não do tio, mas com ela.  
Desligando o sabre de luz, Ben o colocou no cinto e pulou na direção de onde Rey estava, já no buraco, descendo por ele ao ver que o Cavaleiro Jedi a seguia.  
Ele arrastou a tampa sobre o buraco se evadindo por ali milésimos de segundos antes de Luke enfim jogar para o lado o pano que cobria a entrada e irromper na cabana.  
O Mestre Jedi suspirou contrariado, olhando ao redor. Fogueira, tochas, e um robe Jedi largado no chão. Sem duvidas eles estiveram ali há segundos atrás. Uma cabana escondida em outra cabana, como ele poderia adivinhar? Que espertos deles terem encontrado isso!  
Ele deu alguns passos a frente e parou diante do robe Jedi largado no chão. Algo ali chamou a sua atenção e ele se agachou, pegando o tecido. Havia delicadas costuras em alguns pontos específicos do robe, mas não decorrentes de golpes de lutas em treinamentos. Não, os outros Padawans nunca conseguiram acertar Rey, eram costuras decorrentes de rasgos enquanto ela arrumava as naves velhas que ele trazia para ali, assim como marcas de óleo de motor aqui e ali.  
Ele se ergueu, e colocou as mãos cruzadas a frente do corpo ainda segurando o robe, suspirando e pensando se aquilo era um bom ou um mal sinal.

Ben seguiu os barulhos dos passos a frente dele até chegar em um ponto de luz e perceber uma escada por onde todos subiram. Quando ele chegou no topo da escada e seu rosto sentiu o ar fresco da noite de novo, ele viu uma mão estendida na sua direção. Ben ergueu o olhar e encontrou o de Rey, que sorriu para ele enquanto balançava a mão no ar.  
Sorrindo também, ele pegou a mão dela e deixou que a Padawan o ajudasse a sair, e depois o puxasse por entre as cabanas. No inicio haviam mais dois ou três ali próximos deles também correndo, mas depois de um tempo eram só os dois.  
\- Aqui. – ela disse, parando de repente quase sem folego e se virando para Ben que esbarrou nela, fazendo Rey ter de colocar as mãos sobre o peito dele e ser segurada por Ben que agarrou os seus braços, a fazendo enrubescer ao sentir os corpos se encostando – Aqui. – ela novamente disse arfando, mas agora não era por causa da corrida – Se você seguir... – ela inspirou fundo e ergueu o olhar para Ben que tinha o peito subindo e descendo com respiração pesada e os olhos quase negros presos nela, esperando qualquer chance de mira-la nos olhos, o que ela teve o cuidado de evitar, e então virou o rosto para o lado, o mesma direção que apontou com a mão esquerda – Voce vai reto por duas cabanas e depois vira a direita. Vai dar certinho na escadaria para o pátio. – ela falava já quase sem voz – Você sabe seguir de lá?  
A ultima parte ela disse num suspiro, o olhar dela finalmente indo se encontrar com o dele, provocando nela quase como um choque que percorreu o corpo todo, pouco antes de ela fechar os olhos ao notar ele baixando os lábios para beija-la, sôfrego.  
Rey deixou que ele tomasse os lábios dela e os sugasse enquanto as mãos dele a traziam pelos braços para ele, os dois soltando o ar juntos, estremecendo com o contato dos corpos. Ben soltou então os lábios dela por um instante, observando ela abrir os olhos devagar, e então ele passeou os olhos pelo rosto dela, gravando cada linha ali, Rey sentindo a respiração pesada, trazendo a mão direita para o rosto dele e passeando o dedo indicador pela linha do maxilar dele, entendendo que aquela era uma despedida, eles provavelmente não se veriam mais. Nunca mais. E isso, de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar a razão além de todo o trauma com a perda dos pais, a machucava.  
Quando os olhos dele finalmente voltou a buscar os dela e Rey subiu os seus dos lábios dele, Ben a mirou intenso.  
Ele não queria encarar aquilo como uma despedida, talvez ele ainda pudesse voltar para a ilha. Mas eles eram Jedi, não teria muito mais o que fazer além de serem apenas companheiros de luta na batalha do lado da luz contra o lado sombrio. Teria? Não, não teria. Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a testa dele na dela, inspirando fundo, Rey também fechando os olhos e agora trazendo ambas as mãos para segurar o rosto dele.  
Aquilo era o mais longe que ele se arriscava a ir. Alguns beijos. Não se arriscaria em um amor proibido como...  
\- Você precisa ir. – ela disse com a voz baixa, tentando disfarçar a tristeza.  
As palavras dela foram como se de repente um balde de agua fria caísse dentro dele o gelando por dentro. Ele literalmente sentiu seu coração como se se apertando no peito.  
Ele afastou o rosto e a mirou novamente. Não conseguia responder. Não conseguia dizer Adeus.  
Ben apenas suspirou, desceu o olhar para os lábios dela, e Rey entendeu. Ambos fecharam os olhos e ele tomou novamente os lábios dela num beijo de despedida urgente, desesperado. As mãos dela segurando o rosto dele para si, e ele trazendo os braços dele para a enlaçar e a trazer para ele, a segurando com as mãos nas costas dela. Rey gemendo sentindo o corpo dele pressionado ao seu, o calor dele a envolvendo e provocando dentro dela uma labareda, enquanto ela tomava agora os lábios dele e sugava com ardor. Ben inclinou o corpo para frente a fazendo jogar o corpo levemente para trás, os corpos cada vez mais unidos, enquanto ele tentava capturar os lábios dela, os sugando, de repente esquecendo de tudo, sob as pálpebras luzes piscando, pelo corpo se espalhando pelas veias um fogo perigoso. Muito perigoso.  
Ele então afastou o beijo e encostou novamente a testa dele na dela, os dois arfando juntos, Rey passando a língua entre os lábios e engolindo em seco, até que a respiração começasse a normalizar.  
Rey prendeu a respiração quando ele ergueu o olhar novamente para ela, engoliu em seco, inspirou o fundo como quem vai se jogar em um poço de agua fria, e a soltou, sumindo pelo caminho que ela indicou, o robe Jedi esvoaçando no ar enquanto ele quase corria para longe dela. Instintivamente Rey trouxe os braços ao redor de si mesma, sentindo frio. O frio da noite gelada e solitária de Ahch-To.

Luke se virou para o sobrinho, da ponta da pedra do Templo do Primeiro Jedi, sorrindo, esperando encontrar um sobrinho tão entusiasmado quanto ele. Mas assim como ele não parecera muito impressionado com os textos sagrados, Ben também não se mostrava muito interessado no templo ali.  
\- Muito bem, perda de tempo. – Luke finalmente cedeu ao humor do sobrinho e torceu os lábios, descendo da pedra ali e passando pelo templo, deixando Ben para trás, a testa franzida.  
\- O que foi? Não vai mais mostrar... – Ben olhou ao redor e viu que era apenas uma grande gruta com um grande desenho do primeiro Jedi sob o que lembrava ser um tipo de fonte de água – Bom, é só isso não é?  
Luke tinha parado e se virado para ver se o sobrinho dizia algo animado ou interessado, e fechou a cara diante da resposta que obteve.  
\- Definitivamente, filho, hoje você não está no seu melhor. – Luke dizia enquanto caminhava rápido, com habilidade pelas pedras e relevo desregular da ilha, Ben logo de atrás, tentando acompanhar ele – Você geralmente piraria só com a hipótese de estar onde milhares de anos atrás os primeiros Jedi já estiveram. Hoje. – ele se virou para o sobrinho que parou antes de esbarrar no tio – Você provavelmente bocejaria se um deles aparecesse em carne e osso ali para te dar lições.  
Luke balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e voltou a andar a frente, ainda reclamando.  
Eles foram assim até a cabana do Mestre Skywalker, onde Ben finalmente viu um lugar para se sentar, na cadeira do tio a mesa onde ele fazia suas refeições.  
\- Muito bem. Você claramente está ansioso para sair dessa ilhota. – Luke constatou vendo o sobrinho torcer os lábios e fixar os olhos na madeira do tampo da mesa – E eu não vou te segurar mais. Pode ir.  
\- Que isso tio, também não é assim.  
\- Ah, é verdade. Você ainda precisa do seu aprendiz. – o tio continuava, com certa mágoa ainda na voz. Skywalkers podiam ser tão dramáticos, Ben pensou suspirando.  
\- Bem lembrado. Ainda temos que encontrar um aprendiz.  
\- Não, não temos mais.  
Ben ergueu o olhar para o tio que estava do outro lado da mesa e virado com o corpo em direção da porta.  
\- Você finalmente encontrou um?  
\- Sim. Minha melhor Padawan.  
\- Pensei que não achasse que ela conseguisse se socializar.  
\- Acontece que ontem eu descobri que ela consegue. – ele disse de um jeito levemente amuado.  
\- Que bom. Finalmente uma noticia boa. – Luke o mirou de modo severo e Ben fechou os olhos notando a grosseria. O tio passara o dia todo tentando animá-lo e Ben apenas ignorara os esforços dele – E onde ela está?  
\- Chegando, acredito. Eu avisei para ela vir aqui depois que terminasse o treinamento e a essa hora ela...Ah, aí está. Pode entrar, Rey.  
O rosto de Luke mostrou um sorriso satisfeito quando alguém cruzou, atrás de Ben, a porta.  
O jovem Solo se ergueu já preparando um sorriso amável no rosto para sua nova aprendiz, e dizendo:  
\- A garota que eu tanto ouvi falar.  
Ele terminou de dizer a frase e seu sorriso murchou, o tio atrás dele porém sorria satisfeito.  
\- Ben, essa é a sua nova Padawan, Rey. Rey, esse é seu novo Mestre, Ben Solo.  
Ben e Rey tinham o olhar atônito preso um no outro.  
\- Minha aprendiz? – ele falou engolindo em seco.  
\- Meu mestre. – ela respondeu com a voz saindo junto com o ar dos pulmões.  
\- Meus melhores alunos. Juntos! - um desavisado Mestre Skywalker comemorava.


End file.
